littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 2 Creation Tools
A list of most of the creation tools available in LittleBigPlanet 2. Emitters Smoke Machine When on, adds smoke to your level. Tweaks: Left/right Speed, Up/Down Speed, Smoke Size, On/Off, Colour, Visible in playmode?, Input Action Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale Outputs: None Note Shows a yellow bubble similar to that of a Magic Mouth with your notes written on it. Tweaks: Visible in Playmode? Showbubble?(can be changed by hovering over the note with the poppit cursor and pressing R1) Inputs: None Outputs: None Movers Mover When on, it moves the attached object in a one way direction. Tweaks: Left/right Speed, Up/Down Speed, Local Space?it keep going in the same direction if rotated?, Acceleration, Deceleration, Visible in Playmode?, Input Action Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Advanced Mover When on, it moves the attached object move in any direction. It can also be wired up with a Controlinator. Tweaks: Left/right Speed, Up/Down Speed, Local Space?it keep going in the same direction if rotated?, Acceleration, Deceleration, Visible in Playmode?, Input Action Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Layer Mover / In/Out Mover Moves the attached object between the 3 layers. Tweaks: Allow Pushing?, Maximum weight that can be pushed, Input Action, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: Move in once, Move out once Outputs: None Follower Makes the attached object follow the player or Tag. Tweaks:? Follow player or Tag? Left/right Speed, Up/Down Speed, Acceleration, Deceleration, Visible in Playmode?, Input Action Inputs:On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Rotators Rotator Makes the attached object rotate on its bolt as if it were a motor bolt. Tweaks: Speed, Acceleration, Deceleration, Input Action, Visible in Play Mode? Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Advanced rotator The same as the Rotator except it is control sensitive and can rotate in multiple directions. Tweaks: Speed, Acceleration, Deceleration, Input Action, Visible in Play Mode? Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Gyroscope This will attempt to keep the arrow on top of it pointing up at all times. Tweaks: Strength, Acceleration, Input Action, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Look at Rotator The arrow on top will attempt to always point at the player or tag. Tweaks: Speed, Strength, Input Action, Minimum Detection Range, Maximum Detection Range, Detection Angle Range, Follow player or Tag?, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Rocket Rotator The arrow will try and point in the direction it is moving. Tweaks: Speed, Acceleration, Input Action, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: On/Off, Strength Scale, Speed Scale Outputs: None Joystick Rotator Will point in the direction of the Left or Right Stick. Tweaks: ? Visible in Playmode? Inputs: On/Off, Left/Right Speed, Up/Down Speed Outputs: None Sensors Grab Sensor Activates its output when the attached material or object is grabbed. Tweaks: Applies to Rigid Glued Connections? Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: One Player Sensor Activates its output when a player or tag comes in to its detection zone. Tweaks: Minimum Detection Range, Maximum Detection Range, Detection Angle Range, Must be in same Layer?, Sense player or Tag?, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: One Tag Sensor New version of the Magnetic Key Switch from the first LittleBigPlanet. Tweaks: Number of Tags Required?, Minimum Detection Range, Maximum Detection Range, Detection Angle Range, Must be in same Layer?, Visible in Playmode?, Colour/Label Inputs: None Outputs: One Tag New version of the Magnetic Key from the first LittleBigPlanet. Tweaks: Colour/Label Inputs: None Outputs: None Sticker Sensor Detects when a sticker is placed on to its attached object. Tweaks: Detect all stickers or one certain sticker? Applies to Rigid Glued Connections? Inputs: None Outputs: One Impact Sensor Detects when an object touches it. Tweaks: Applies to Rigid Glued Connections? Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: One Water Sensor Same as the Water Sensor from the First LittleBigPlanet. Inputs: None Outputs: One Score sensor Senses the players score. Tweaks: Score until activated, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: None Paint Sensor Senses when the attached object is hit by a paint ball. Tweaks: How many paint balls for activation?, Reset when empty?, Applies to Rigid Glued Connections?, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: One Projectile Sensor Senses when the attached object is hit by a projectile. Similar to the Paint Sesnor. Tweaks:Applies to Rigid Glued Connections?, Visible in Playmode? Inputs: None Outputs: one World Tweakers Game Ender .Used to end the game when activated. Tweaks Yes/No player wins the level Score Giver . Global Anti-Gravity Tweaker . Global Lighting Tweaker . Global Audio Tweaker . Object Tweakers Destroyer when activated it will destroy the object it is attached to as well as anything glued to it if programing allows it. options: inverted and destroy glued objects as well. input: one output: none Danger Tweaker alllows objects to become lethal by the input. the 4 optitions are fire, plasma, electricty and un-lethal. input options are on/off. input: one output: none Anti-Gravity Tweaker .An Anti-Gravity Tweaker is an object that removes gravity in your level in Play Mode,You will float around like Floaty Material,But it wont produce smoke like a Rocket does. Material Tweaker .Can be used to alter the default proprities of an object. Settings: bouncy, friction, grabbable, indestructible(cannot be crushed) Inputs: 1 Outputs: None Logic Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Tools Category:Items Category:More Chips: Creator's Toolkit Category:Chip Category:Tweaker Category:Logic Category:Simple logic Category:Sensors Category:Rotators Category:Emitters Category:Creation Tools Category:Creation Guide Category:Level Creation Guide